


Let's pretend we're the heroes

by siojo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: Law doesn't want to be here, doesn't want to be a hero, but if that's what it takes to keep any eye on Doflamingo then so be it. And if being a hero means that he hears about a new villain league after it takes down Crocodile, Law is willing to over look how much he hates it. (Corazon just wishes his son would stop obsessing over his brother.)





	

Being a member of the Shichibukai was _never_ part of Law’s plans. The very premise of the group offends Law on a personal level, villains giving up on their plots to run tamed at the beck and call of Monitor and the World Government.

It’s horrifying, but it’s also the best way to keep an eye on Doflamingo, so Law swallows his pride and accepts the invitation that Sengoku gives him when he’s eighteen.

He wishes he had read it a bit more thoroughly, because it’s also the contract that decides what Law will be named and Surgeon of Death is more of a villain name then something that a hero would run around calling themselves. It’s even darker then the name he had been called before he had signed the contract.

The whole thing is aggravating, from dealing with the hordes of fans that he’s accumulated from his hero work and his work in the medical sector to these meetings.

They’re only supposed to be once a month, but Sengoku calls them whenever a new menace appears, which means Law spends almost as much time in this Monitor base as he does trying to track down what Doflamingo is doing.

That means that he’s currently slumped in his seat, hands shoved into the pouch of his hoodie and his hat pulled down to cover his face enough that he can only see Doflamingo’s shoes where the mad man is sitting on the table opposite of Sengoku’s goat, which was also on the table.

“Mihawk is running late,” Jinbe says from Law’s left, his voice sudden enough that, Law has to fight back the urge to jump. “And so is Hancock-san.”

“Who’s running late?” Hancock demands coldly as she appears from Jinbe’s shadow, her smile sharp as one of her snakes curls around her throat like a living necklace, “Who’s to say I haven’t been here the whole time?”

Law ignores what sounds like it might be the start of another sniped argument between the two of them, sliding his cellphone out to check the messages.

‘byu mikl’

'Are you asking me or Bepo to’

'srry l qad' 

Law blinks and pinches the bridge of his nose as he tries to decipher the mess that Corazon had sent to him before deciding it wasn’t worth it and it was probably meant to explain that he wasn’t asking Law or Bepo to pick up milk.

He glances at the goat and shakes his head, Corazon still couldn’t properly use his phone beyond the most basic text messages and calls, no matter how much trouble Jean Bart went through trying to teach him.

“Why is Doflamingo on the table?” Mihawk asks, sweeping into the room with Moirah on his heels.

“He was jealous that Goat could,” Sengoku answers, staring blankly at the looks directed his way. “Our meeting can get underway.”

Kuma coughs softly, “Are we not missing Crocodile?”

“Crocodile has been defeated.”

Law raises an eyebrow, sitting straighter. The last information that Law had gotten about Crocodile said that he had gotten Alabasta under his thumb and was working on deposing of the Royal family. What had changed?

Hancock drops her chin into the palm of her hand, looking far too unimpressed with the whole meeting, “He was defeated? By who?”

“A new Super Villain alliance under the command of this man,” Sengoku answers motioning for the handful of agents around the room to set files before each of the Shichibukai. “The first wanted poster in the file, Strawhat.”

Law studies the basic information absently, noting that the alias was likely of Monitor’s make, for the straw hat held tight to the Super’s head by one hand, the other raised to wave at something behind the camera.

A domino mask, in shades of red that matched with the open vest Strawhat was wearing, covered around his eyes, but didn’t fully hide a small scar under one. It wasn’t enough to be identifiable, not with how often heroes and villains gained and healed scars, even if it was the start of a scar, it was impossible to tell the shape of it.

“He’s a Super?” Law asks, frowning at the picture.

“He is,” Sengoku agrees. “His ability to stretch is prodigious.”

“I know this one,” Mihawk states staring at the picture, brows drawn together in what Law would almost call confusion. “This is Red’s protege.”

Sengoku startles at the name of one of the Yonko, “This is Red Hair’s Protege?”

“Aye,” Mihawks agrees, shifting through the other posters in his folder, “Mine joined this one.”

“Strawhat’s known associates are listed underneath him,” Sengoku informs them. “Please let me know if any of them seem to be familiar.”

Law flips through them, pausing on Nico 'Devil Child’ Robin and 'Iron Man’ Franky, both names that have been known for years now, for them to join such a recently founded Villain’s organization was unheard of, and Law had thought that Nico Robin was Crocodile’s second in command.

“Is that a Vinsmoke,” Doflamingo asks, tapping the folder with a foot, his strings flipping the pages for him. “He has the eyebrows.”

Law glances at the only hand drawn wanted poster in the file, not wanting to agree but the eyebrows were very distinctive.

“We’re currently investigating the possibility,” Sengoku answers blandly. “There was a Vinsmoke son that went missing years ago, but Judge is being rather uncooperative.”

“Hm,” Doflamingo leans back and glances over the rest of the papers without enthusiasm.

Mihawk lifts a poster from his folder, “This is mine.”

A man with a bandanna wrapped around his hair, a more durable looking half mask covering the upper part of his face, and a sword in his mouth took a majority of the page, the name on the poster was Mercenary.

“He prefers to be called TriBlade,” Mihawk states his tone blank. Law can’t tell if he’s honestly correcting the name or just decided that he didn’t like his protege named Mercenary and came up with something else on the spot. “We could never figure out what his powers were, though he seems to use them fairly often since we did discover that his payment was an inability to travel somewhere without escort.”

“He gets lost?” Hancock smirks.

Mihawk tilts his head, “I sent him to the store once, he ended up three towns over in a zoo.”

“Extremely lost then,” She corrects herself.

“We’ll correct his name,” Sengoku says motioning to one of the agents, who vanishes out the room without comment. “Are there any others that you recognize?”

Law shakes his head, he doesn’t know any of them beyond Devil Child and Iron Man, who were both through reputation then an actual meeting. But that they had both joined a rookie team was interesting. Enough that he would have to look at them in his own time.

Strawhat, was it?

~

Corazon hates cell phones, loathes them with the fiery passion that could burn as hot as Fire Fist or Phoenix’s flames, but he uses them because Law insists. Not to mention, the last time Corazon got kidnapped by Law’s enemies, Law’s minions- or where they called something else since Law was running around under Monitor’s command instead of as a villain- tracked it somehow and saved him before Corazon had time to use his own powers to escape.

However, Corazon frowns at the app he thought he had used to write the grocery list only to find it empty, it is the last thing that he wants to use.

Ever. No matter what Jean Bart and Law say about convenience.

“They got my name wrong,” Corazon glances up in confusion, watching the young man bouncing on his toes before the meat freezer, voice a pitiful whine. “I yelled it more then once and they…” He trails off and frowns, “Well, no, but I told them it and they still got it wrong!”

The young man leans forward and pokes one of the larger cuts of meat with intent as he nods at whatever the other person on the phone is saying. “It doesn’t matter! So I can’t remember now, but I told them it. I shouted it, like those cartoons when we were kids!”

Corazon has spent most of his career- former, he’s legally dead now and living under an alias because they want Doffy to think him dead- spying and stealing information, his powers help him with that.

Law will be upset, but, Corazon grins, fingers twitching to pull up the list of probabilities surrounding the young man, the list superimposing over his vision.

Law doesn’t have to know.

He shuffles the numbers a touch, looking for the ones that he’s most interested in, twisting a handful of them, not even noticing the way his sleeve sets on fire or how another customer smacks into him and splatters eggs down his side, too intent on sorting what he’s learning to pay attention.

All powers have a cost. Corazon’s ability to change probabilities increase his chances of poor possibilities, Law’s just drain him of energy. Corazon finds this unfair, but he doesn’t seem to have a choice in what his powers use as collateral.

“I’m at the store, we were out of meat!” The young man shouts a hand stretching too far to normal to grab a roast of some kind. “We were! And I need meat, Ace! I need it!” He bounces and the straw hat hanging around his neck bounces with him. “They gave me the wrong name, not even a cool wrong name, like Nami or Zoro, a bad one, like Usopp!”

The numbers that Corazon wants to see most become larger. This kid, hundred percent chance of being a super villain, is also seventy five percent stronger then Corazon estimated. And has the highest possibility that Corazon has even seen for being Law’s type.

_This_ is Law’s type.

Corazon examines the bouncing young man with more intent and can’t see it. Law’s last relationship had ended in fire and brimstone because he and his previous lover had argued over everything and Corazon is just lucky they didn’t burn the house down in their last major blow out.

He looks nothing like any of Law’s other exes either, dark haired and eyed and childish, but Corazon’s probability is never wrong, and he hasn’t even tried to fiddle with it that much.

But, Corazon isn’t picky, his son is spending far too much time in his lair plotting Doffy’s demise- or his imprisonment?- he needs to get our more. And not the way that Sengoku is always telling Corazon to get out more. Corazon is legally dead, he doesn’t need to date, no matter how many cute Monitor agents Sengoku sends his way.

“Tell the old man that I’m gonna get the title first! Bye Ace! Bye Pineapple!” He hangs up and hums frowning at the meat far more interested now that his phone has slipped back into a pocket. “Meat!”

“Excuse me,” Corazon is going to get this young man to meet Law if he has to kidnap him. He’s still technically on Monitor’s payroll, he can get away with it. “Could you pass me that package on the top shelf?”

The young man grabs it, staring blankly at him for a moment, “Your arm is on fire.” Corazon starts rushing to pat it out, sighing when the only damage is a burn mark on his shirt. “Here ya go, mister.”

“Corazon, Roci Corazon.”

“Monkey D Luffy!”

Luffy is enthusiastic, Corazon decides, maybe he would be good for Law, as more then just a reason to leave his lair, anyway.

~

Law can feel his headache easing as he closes the door to the house behind him, taking a moment to breathe before balancing Kikoku on his shoulder and leaning down to pull off his shoes, “I’m home!”

“In the kitchen,” Corazon shouts at the same moment that something clangs, “Oh, dear.”

Law sighs, shaking his head, wondering what Corazon’s broken now, when he notices the other pair of shoes set neatly beside Corazon’s boots. They’re sandals, nothing big or overly flashy, but not something that any of his men would wear or anything that the people Sengoku sends ever wear.

“Do we have a guest?”

“Ah! It’s Traffy!”

Law jolts, blinking in confusion at the young man that stumbles into the living room, grin splitting his face.

“Law meet Luffy, he helped me out at the store and then helped me carry everything home.

Corazon is _not_ sneaky, no where near as sneaky as he likes to think he is, Law decides, knowing the look on his dad’s face. It’s the same one that he always wears when he brings home people that 'helped’ him out and wants Law to meet them.

Law doesn’t have time for Corazon’s horrible attempts at matchmaking, alright? He has to take down Doflamingo and return to a life of villainy. Which sounds bad, even in his head.

"It’s nice to meet you, Luffy-ya.”

“You too, Traffy!”

“Trafalgar or Law, if you must.”

Luffy tilts his head and Law blinks because there is no way, “Nah, I like Traffy better!” Before he bounces, _bounces_ , back to the kitchen, straw hat hanging down his back.

Law smirks, because this _is_ something his dad’s done before too, “Helped you out, Corazon-ya?”

“I would be lost without him,” Corazon agrees, still playing that card. “Would you like to come help us in the kitchen?”

“There isn’t much for me to do,” Law agrees, not mentioning that there isn’t much because the one thing he was going to hunt down is currently in his kitchen. “Let me put Kikoku away.”

Law sets the folder containing Strawhat’s team on his desk and grins, this might just be the break he needed to finally take Doflamingo down for good.

**Author's Note:**

> will there be more? Who knows, certainly not me. Also, why is it so hard to figure out a title? Why is that the most difficult part of the writing process?


End file.
